


Best Behaviour

by Little_Miss_Rainstorm



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Rainstorm/pseuds/Little_Miss_Rainstorm
Summary: *** minor spoilers for the most recent fast pass episode of LO - nothing too seismic or majorly spoilery but you may resent me after if I did not warn you ***Than is trying to make amends. Hermes notices.
Relationships: Hermes/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Best Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/gifts).



> A birthday gift for Swoonie. Mate, I tried to write this short little drabble for you and it turned into a 7000 word behemoth? The power of Thanames, I guess. 
> 
> Happy birthday, sweetness!

Hermes was tapping away at his computer keyboard, trying to deal with the monotony of Data Entry Day. Collecting souls was fine, not much different from his usual delivery and pick-up routine, except, you know, with the immaterial essence of mortals instead , you know, headphones and baked goods and dresses from Dite’s online shop.

A shadow fell across his desk and Hermes looked up. He was almost certain he knew who it was going to be, anyway. The same person it had been every day for the last week, trying to get his attention, trying to force out words that he was unaccustomed to saying: _I’m sorry_ and _I screwed up._

“Hello, Thanatos,” He hummed flatly, leaning back in his chair. They pale silver God swallowed visibly, and Hermes tried not to think about sucking on his bobbing Adam’s apple. _No!_ He scolded his half-hard cock, watching with breathy hunger as the God of Death wet his lips, _we’re_ mad _at him. Stop it._

“Hey, uh, Hermes,” Thanatos rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly.

“What can I do for you?” Hermes asked, leaning forward on his elbows. He tried to ignore how Thanatos’s eyes went wide, the pupils utterly blown. _Oh, the things I would have you do for me…_ the death god thought hungrily, suppressing a whine.

“I was, um…” He hedged, rubbing his neck again, “I was going to get Persephone coffee as a, you know, as a small peace offering,” He scowled, as if the admission pained him. “But I don’t know what she likes…”

Hermes looked up at the tall, silver God with sceptical amusement. “One of two things and you can’t go wrong,” He smiled a small, unwilling smile, “Something sweet with a lot of whipped cream, or some kind of light, sweet, fruity tea,”

“Gotcha,” Thanatos let a small, nervous smile steal across his face, “And, you know, if I were to get _you_ something too, just… uh, in the interest of fairness in the office, what would I get you?”

“Oh, um, thanks,” Hermes was taken aback, watching the Death God’s feathers begin to poke upwards, fluffing out as his nerves grew. “Uh, a mocha with extra espresso, please?”

“You got it,” Thanatos stepped towards his desk as if he wanted to say something, and then thought better of it, rocking back on his heels. “See you in 15,”

“See you!” Hermes said, bemused, watching his long, lean legs stride away and out of the library.

“Stop staring at Thanatos’s ass and get back to work, dweeb,” Persephone yelled from the stacks, and Hermes turned back to work, the promise of caffeine and a certain silver god made his mind-numbing admin just a little more tolerable.

Thanatos sipped his mocha with a double shot. He’d bought the same thing that Hermes had ordered, drinking it himself subtly in the corner of the office. He wouldn’t admit that he’d ordered the drink to feel closer to the object of his affection, to taste, just a little, what Hermes’s mouth tasted like, right at this moment.

He’d been pining for the messenger God for a few months now. Pining was nothing new; it was an old companion of his. Every love affair he had ever had had resolved into some degree of pining. The new element of this situation was not the pining, it was the fact that he was trying to be _better._ Usually, the people he liked needed neutral or nefarious things done to fan the flames of their ardour.

Minthe had needed him to wrong Persephone, the wood nymph he’d been seeing casually before had had him cyberbully her enemies through a series of anonymous Fatesbook accounts, hell, his first boyfriend, that violet satyr with the softest fur, had only started dating his skinny, rebellious teenage ass because he could fit through the windows in the houses he robbed, and his ability to fly made him a good look-out.

But Hermes… Hermes was not impressed by his willingness to do wrong. He’d chewed them out, that day, him and Minthe. Told them in no uncertain terms just how stupid and disappointing his behaviour had been. It had taken Than a few months for the sting of his words to resolve into something else, something more important and useful. Than had, at first, sitting at home on his unpaid suspension from work (Hades had been _furious_ ), schemed to play the good-guy role to get Hermes to like him (and also to get the boss off his ass). Now, though, being nice-er, no matter how painful and embarrassing, was beginning to become his way, even when Hermes wasn’t around to see it.

He’d focussed his pleasantries on Persephone, because he knew Hermes was fond of her and because he’d arguably done her more wrong than anyone else. Back in his more calculating days, fresh from his leave-of-absence, he had also reasoned that she would be the easiest person to manipulate into forgiving him. How wrong he was. Now that word of her wrath was public, now that she had beaten down those who’d done her wrong, Persephone feared almost no-one. She’d spent those first few days scowling at his every attempt to talk to her, much to Hermes’s amusement.

Then, he’d offered to help her learn how to use the computer, and – as mind-numbing as those tutorials were – she seemed to warm to him. She’d even offered him a piece of the baklava she made for Hades’s birthday, and let him sign the card she’d circulated amongst the staff with her favourite pen. Slowly, he was gaining her trust and, he hoped, friendship. He saw how she treated her friends, and he ached for that kind of familiarity with someone not utterly diabolical. Also, she was one of Hermes’s closest friends, and until he’d got her forgiveness, he didn’t have a hope in hell of… He snuck a glance at the red messenger God.

_As if you have a hope in hell, anyway. Look at him! You’ve got less than no shot._

“Boys, I’m heading out,” Persephone brushed her hands together, gathering up her bag and logging out of her computer.

“Ahem,” Thanatos tried to hide his obvious dislike of _people_ and _small talk_ , “Doing anything fun tonight?”

Persephone looked at him dubiously, exchanging a glance with Hermes. “Uh, well, Hades is, um, taking me out for dinner,” She said and then saw something in his face that put her on the defensive, “And before you say I’m just dating him to get a promotion or whatever other crap you’ve got brewing, save it, I-“

“I’m just trying to be…” Than tried to find the words, “Friendly,”

Persephone and Hermes looked at each other dubiously again. “I’m not asking Hades to give you a raise, if that’s what you want-“

“Look, I know I’ve been… not great in the past, to work with or be around,” Thanatos looked down at his keyboard, “My…” He sighed heavily, _well, they already think I’m a loser,_ “My therapist says I lashed out at others and gravitated towards toxic people-“

“Like Minthe,” Hermes hissed.

“Yeah, like Minthe, was because she – she and Thetis – made me feel like I was part of something. And being mean, being cruel, with them, it made me feel special, above the people I was hurting,” Thanatos took a deep breath, still looking down, “And I used my inferiority complex and my belief that everyone around me was getting special treatment to justify my cruelty,” He sighed and looked up at the red and pink deities before him with what he knew was a disgusting amount of vulnerability. “So, I’m _sorry,_ okay? I’m sorry. I’m just… trying to make things better,”

Persephone and Hermes blinked at him for a long moment, and his cheeks burned with embarrassment and shame. Just before his urge to say something snarky and defensive peaked, Persephone smiled at him. She snagged her coat and bag, and the remaining few sips of her peach and lemon tea.

“I think it’ll take about five more coffee runs for me to fully forgive you, Than,” She teased, and he immediately felt his heart clench. _Than._ Only his family used that nickname on a regular basis, and it’d been so long since he’d seen them.

“I’ll take a piece of that action,” Hermes nodded, eying Thanatos speculatively, “But I’ll take one of my drink order’s in the form of a beer at my place,”

Thanatos gulped and Persephone made herself scarce, quickly, her distant laughter trailing behind her.

“Make yourself at home!” Hermes told him, holding the door open. Thanatos had made some excuse to fly a few minutes behind him, aching to spend the 15-minute flight at his side but desperately needing a few minutes to compose himself.

“T-t-thanks,” Thanatos said, nervously, shuffling inside. Their chests brushed gently as Than stepped inside, and he trembled at the tiny contact. _Get a grip, man, he’s just friendly and he has no sense of personal space!_ “Where should I…?”

Hermes bounded over the back of the sofa in one deft leap, and patted the cushion next to him. Two bottles of beer and a bottle opener lay next to… Fates, was that a candle? Hermes did not seem like the kind of person who would, or even should, own a candle. The guy was frenetic and a total fire hazard. Thanatos wasn’t going to say anything, though. He wasn’t going to risk jeopardizing this. The last time he’d been here, the gaming day, when he’d first started to feel his burning attraction to the bright, enthusiastic God at his side, he’d been on Minthe’s errand. This, this right now, was just for him.

Hermes handed him a bottle and their fingers brushed as he passed it over, making Than tremble. Hermes held the bottle with Than as he reached for the opener, squeezing his fingers as he held it securely to pop the lid off. Than swallowed hard, watching their fingers, pale grey on red, as they tangled around the smooth column of the bottle. Thanatos couldn’t help but thing of their hands tangled together around something else, stroking together, Hermes’s strong grip setting the pace…

“T-t-thank you,” Thanatos stammered, taking a sip. He couldn’t help but notice Hermes watching him, watching the way his lips wrapped around the bottle and the way his throat worked on the swallow. “So…”

“So…” Hermes grinned at him, slinging his arm across the back of the sofa. His arm was so close to his neck, Thanatos could feel the little hairs there stand up.

“W-w-why did you invite me over?” Thanatos blurted out, cursing himself instantly. What a pathetic thing to say. He put his face in his palm, leaning his elbow against the arm of the chair. “Sorry, can’t even blame the alcohol,” He groaned.

“Hey, it’s fine,” Hermes laughed, catching his chin between his forefinger and thumb with a gentle but commanding grip that made Than’s trousers tighten. He may have whimpered. “You can ask. I asked you over because…” He leaned closer, his breath fanning across Than’s face. _I’m going to faint. What is he doing?_ Than’s eyes frantically looked between Hermes’s eyes and lips. “I asked you over because I was feeling left out. How come Persephone gets to go on a date, and we don’t?”

Thanatos may well have stopped breathing. This was around the time he would usually wake up from his pleasant dream with a raging erection, stumble out of bed and into the shower, and take care of himself so he could work successfully in the same office as Hermes all day.

“W-w-what?” Thanatos stammered intelligently, “This is a d-date?”

“Well,” Hermes released his chin, reaching up to caress his jaw, “If you want it to be?” he leaned in closer, but not too close. He could see, plain as day, that Thanatos was not used to being touched with tenderness. It made his heart ache for the man before him that such gentle, barely-there touches could make him tremble so violently.

“B-but you think I’m an asshole?” Than squeaked, a noise that would have embarrassed him if he had enough blood in his body for his brain to be working at full capacity. At this moment, the woodsy, clean smell of the messenger god and his heat so closed to Than’s body, and the tie hanging loosely around his neck… ot was all he could do to contain himself.

“I _thought_ you were an asshole,” Hermes corrected softly, setting aside his bear so that his other hand, the one not stroking Thanatos’s face, could toy with his top button. Than fought the urge to pinch himself, noting the hot glow of desire in the red god’s eyes. “You’ve been trying to turn it around a lot recently, and – as it turns out – I’ve got the hots for good-guy Thanatos,”

“Y-you do?” Than choked out, Hermes nodded, popping the first button of his shirt open with studied casualness. “But… what if I’m not really nice?” He was starting to panic a little. “What if I’m just faking it? O-o-or what if I’m really trying to be a good person but it’s, like, against my nature or something? I still have negative thoughts and I get grumpy and-“

Hermes silenced him with a hot insistent kiss, his hand reaching up behind his head to loose his habitual man bun and sinking his red hands in Than’s silky, silver hair. Than couldn’t hold back his groan of pleasure, his hand tightening so hard around his bottle that he thought he might smash it. He was too shocked to move at first, his trembling lips failing to respond even as his throbbing erection responded only too eagerly.

It was only when Hermes began pulling away, a sigh of confused disappointment passing his lips as he moved back. Thanatos snapped out of his reverie, realising that his failure to react had almost meant he missed the very thing he’d been longing for for weeks.

_Who cares if I don’t deserve this? Who cares if this is a kiss and no more? Even if it’s a trick, even if it’s payback, I’ll take what I can get!_

Thanatos hastily pressed his lips back to Hermes’s retreating mouth with a pathetically desperate whimper. Hermes groaned in triumph, taking the bottle out of Thanatos’s trembling hands, and pulling him closer. Hermes seized Thanatos’s thigh with firm but gentle hands, encouraging his knee over the red God’s thigh. Hermes tried not to press him back into the sofa cushions, scared to overwhelm him, so grunted in enthusiastic pleasure when Than pulled him down, their chests flush as Than’s leg scooted up to just below his croch. The death god let out a joyful moan when his knee brushed an obviously swollen, thick erection.

“For the record,” Hermes smirked, panting a little as he loomed over the silver god, “If you’re faking it, you’re an excellent actor,” He bowed over the other man again, his tongue sliding into his mouth, groaning as Than steeled his nerve and sucked on his lovely roving tongue.

“Fuck,” Hermes panted, pulling away, “And I _know_ you’re a good person. Good people are grumpy and sometimes rude and they say the wrong thing sometimes, but that doesn’t stop them being good,” He turned slightly, yanking Thanatos down the sofa by his ankle. The death god let out a little yelp of surprise and arousal at the strength of the man before him.

Hermes lifted his leg, placing the sole of Than’s dress shoe against his hip, and began unlacing it. He ran his hand down the inside of Than’s trouser leg, lightly scraping the skin with his nails in a way that made him shiver and caught the rim of his sock with his nails, tugging it and his shoe off in one. “I’ve worked with you for a few years, Than, I know you’re a good person, and so very, very hot,” Hermes breathed, dropping his other shoe on the ground beside them and leaning forward, on his knees, between Than’s thighs, “Why the hell do you think I was so disappointed when you did bad shit? I wanted _more_ from you, _better,_ because I knew you were capable of it,”

Than lay splayed out beneath him, his silver hair, long and loose and beautiful, making a halo around his head. “And, it pissed me off, when you acted like an asshole,” Hermes slowly let himself slide down, supporting his weight with an arm on the back of the sofa. Thanatos watched his muscles bunch and flex as he lowered himself on top of him. “Do you want to know why?” He whispered in Than’s ear, their straining cocks inches from each other.

“Why?” Thanatos gasped, his hands bunched nervously, twitching to touch the god above him.

“You can touch me, baby,” Hermes asked, “And you can tell me if it’s too much. I don’t want you to do something you’re not comfortable with,” Hermes reached down to brush the silvery hair out of his face, worried the arousal he’d identified was actually arousal and not fear. “I won’t hurt you, not ever, I promise,”

Thanatos let out a soft whine. He had never been touched so gently, spoken to so sweetly, and he’d never wanted to grind his pelvis into another person so hard before. But he had to know, “Why?” He groaned, fighting the urge to buck up, “Why did it piss you off when I was an asshole?” He let his silvery hands roam up Hermes’s outer thighs, enjoying his hiss of pleasure at the brief, light contact.

“Oh,” Hermes smirked, enjoying his gentle caresses, “Because I don’t fuck assholes,”

“Erm?” Thanatos quirked a brow and smirked at him. Hermes burst into giggles, stroking the death god’s hair again.

“You know what I mean!” Hermes insisted, laughing softly with his almost-lover. “I don’t like being with people like that, and it annoyed me when you were acting like that because…” He leaned down, his red tangle tickling Thanatos’s nose as he loomed over him to kiss his jaw, and then back towards his ear, lowering his voice to a husky whisper. “Because… I wanted you. Because I want you. So bad, Than,” He kissed the space behind his ear and made him groan.

Than couldn’t take it anymore, the whisper soft teasing, the husky, sexy words, the need. The fact that he’d called him _baby._ Than couldn’t take it. He hooked his thumbs into Hermes’s belt and pulled him down hard on top of him, their straining cocks coming into alignment.

Hermes collapsed on top of him, his lips at Than’s ear letting out a guttural groan.

“Fates,” He panted, lips still flush with the grey god’s ear, “Oh fates, you impatient boy,”

“Sorry,” Thanatos said, not sorry at all.

Hermes started to sway his hips against the man beneath him, pressing their aching cocks together as he framed Than’s face with his forearms, leaning down to kiss him. Their kisses were messy and sloppy and desperate, and Hermes had his fist in Than’s hair and he was so wrapped up in thrusting against him that he didn’t notice Than unbuttoning his shirt until he felt a chill against his belly.

“ _Oh,_ ” Hermes grinned, fisting his hair slowly in Than’s hair, giving the death god plenty of time to protest. Instead, Than’s eyes rolled back and his hips jerked up to reach Hermes’s. “Is that how you want to play it?” he leaned back slightly.

“I just wanted to see you,” Thanatos said softly, reaching up a tentative palm and placing it on Hermes’s toned chest. “touch you,”

“You’ve got me, baby,” Hermes loosened his fist, determined to make this skittish deity relax and take what he wants. He leaned up on his knees, tugging his shirt off and tossing it across the room. Thanatos stared up at him, his eyes wide and pupils blown. “Something wrong?” Hermes smirked down at him.

Thanatos stared up at him, taking in his broad toned shoulders, and his chest, lithe and lean with muscle, but not overly so. This was the body of a man who travelled back and forth, all day, every day, zipping from place to place. Thanatos tried not to feel nervous about his body. Though he travelled to collect souls, he was also partially an office-dweller, and he knew his belly was softer than Hermes’s, his abs less defined than this gorgeous god’s.

“Hey,” Hermes tilted his chin up, kissing him softly and stroking his hair so softly Than shivered under his touch, “Where did you go?”

“Sorry, I just…” Thanatos reached up to touch the wrist of the hand stroking his chin, “I haven’t done this in a while… I’m a little nervous. You’re, you know…”

“A slut?” Hermes waggled his eyebrows, earning a laugh from Than.

“Nooo, just… more experienced? Active?” Than blushed, and Hermes bit his lip, finding his nerves unspeakably adorable. “And even when I… I’m not good at this stuff,”

“Listen, this isn’t a contest,” Hermes leaned back down over him, kissing his lips sweetly, “I like to have fun, but I’m not evaluating you or just treating you as another notch in the bedpost or whatever. Right now, it’s just you and me,” Hermes kissed him again with more heat, and Thanatos let his trembling hands touch his chest, stroking his soft, supple skin, and the firm muscles beneath.

Suddenly, Hermes stood up, leaving Than’s body feeling cold and bereft.

“W-where are you going?” Than asked in a voice that, despite his best efforts, trembled slightly.

“ _We,”_ Hermes said firmly, holding out his hand, “Are going to bed. If you want to?” He smiled genially, that confident smile that Than loved and envied. The cocksure, flirtatious, kind smile that made his knees weak. Than wasn’t sure standing up was such a good idea. “No pressure, Than, I just didn’t want you to throw your back out on my uncomfy sofa,”

“O-okay,” Than slid his cool fingers into Hermes’s warm open palm. Hermes pulled him up to his feet and looped an arm automatically around his waist, stroking his silvery hair from the roots. “I don’t, uh, often wear it down,”

“You should,” Hermes cupped his jaw with the other hand and kissed him, warm and sweet and so hot Than thought he might die, with his bare torso pressed against him, his muscled waist under Than’s hands. “You look… stunning, really. Your hair is so beautiful. You’re so beautiful,”

No-one had ever called Than beautiful before, much less someone as gorgeous as this scarlet God. “Take me,” Than mumbled out, barely conscious of the words he’d said until Hermes chuckled, “To bed, I mean, take me to bed,”

Hermes took Than’s hand, leading him the short distance to his bedroom. Than had expected chaos, clothes and books and electronics strewn about the room, but he was met with something… cosy instead. Not neat or meticulous, like Than’s own austere apartment, but lived in, warm, inviting. Hermes led him to the bed gently, and they stood beside it, facing each other.

“May I?” Hermes asked, thumbing Than’s top button. The grey god nodded reluctantly, wanting Hermes’s hands on him more than anything but fearing anyone seeing his body. Minthe had seen it a precious few times, and she’d been full of “constructive criticism”. His previous partners had either not mentioned it, or simply flipped him onto his belly and had their way with him, his straining back muscles the only things he could see.

Hermes stripped Thanatos’s shirt off of him and just _gazed_ at his naked torso, at the silvery hairs curling in his collarbones, at the trail of silver at his pelvis, like the tail of a comet, glittering in the dim light. His wings, unable to hide any longer behind his glamour, bristled in excitement.

“You’re beautiful, Than,” Hermes whispered, running his hand down the pane of his chest to his belly, still muscled but delightfully soft and smooth. “God, I’ve wanted you,”

“R-really?” Thanatos asked, still unable to quite believe it.

“Are you kidding?” Hermes asked, kissing him soundly on the lips once before trailing his kisses down Than’s neck, making him tremble. “Look at you,” Hermes kissed down his neck, sucking on his most sensitive spots, like a magnet, as Than whined and carded his hands through his unruly red hair. “Of _course_ I wanted you. Want you,” He said firmly, crouching further to lave Than’s needy, pebbled nipples with attention.

“Oh, fuck, Hermes… so good,” The death God groaned, his wings beginning to spread out of their tucked position, just a little.

Hermes turned his attention to the other nipple, nipping it lightly with his teeth and making Than choke down a scream, and then licked his way down the pane of his belly. By the time he reached his belt, Than was beside himself. Hermes was on his knees before him now, looking up at him with those big, mischievous eyes, and Than almost passed out.

“May I?” Hermes asked, tugging at his belt as he worked his tongue into the soft grooves of Than’s hipbones.

“Yes, Fates, anything you want,” Than panted, “Just please, don’t stop,”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, angel,” Hermes said softly, the pet name slipping easily from his lips. He _did_ look like an angel. Silver and shirtless, his mussed white-silver hair falling around his shoulders and his flawless white feathers twitching at his back.

Hermes unbuckled his belt, sliding the slacks down his legs along with his underwear. Hermes urged Than’s legs up, and the death god obediently stepped out of them. Hermes ducked his head and kissed the crease of Than’s inner thigh, earning a long, low, needy moan. He turned to the other crease, running his teeth whisper-soft against the sensitive flesh.

“Please,” Than begged, “Please, Hermes, I need…”

“Shh, angel, I’m going to take good care of you,” Hermes soothed with a wicked smile, taking his length in hand.

“Oh, fuck,”

Hermes smirked, pumping him firmly a few times, enjoying how Than’s narrow hips thrust into the circle of his hand. Hermes reached down between his legs and fondled his balls, making Than’s hand tighten in his hair.

“I’m going to use my mouth on you now, baby,” He promised softly, continuing his firm strokes, “And, just so you know, I like a little hair pulling,”

Thanatos barely had enough time to choke on that fact before the red god’s lips were on his aching cock. His hot, wet mouth took Than’s length in slowly at first, palming a few inches at the root with the same rhythm as his mouth. Than’s hand slipped from Hermes’s head as he grew slack with pleasure, and Hermes huffed his disapproval, placing Than’s hand back amongst his red curls. Than took the hint, tightening his fist in Hermes’s curls and guiding his movements, quickening the pace as Hermes’s lips stretched around the throbbing length of him.

Than made the mistake of looking down, just then. The sight of his silver hand tangled in Hermes’s hair, pushing him up and down on his cock, almost ended him. The red god was putting everything into it, relaxing his jaw, pumping his hand, stroking his balls, all the while saliva dripped messily down his chin. Than’s moans were almost feral in their intensity, and his other hand came to rest in Hermes’s hair too. Hermes growled his approval when Than took two handfuls of his hair in his fists and began pumping into his mouth.

“I’m gonna…” Than cried, “Where…?” He tried to warn Hermes, but Hermes just continued to hold his throat slack, letting Than thrust swiftly in and out of his wet heat. “Oh, _FUCK!”_ He held Hermes still as he exploded, the silver thatch at the base of his cock tickling Hermes’s nose, and then he released him, collapsing, boneless and naked, onto the bed.

Hermes swallowed audibly and flopped down on the bed beside his lover, grinning proudly at him as the red god propped himself up on one hand.

“So,” Hermes said in a sweet, teasing voice, “How was that for you on a scale from 1 to 10?”

“Hnng,” Than managed, his eyes blown and wild.

“Ah, excellent,” Hermes tucked his arm under Than’s neck and pulled him to his chest, where Than nuzzled, happy and dazed. “my favourite number,”

They lay like that in silence for a few minutes, Hermes holding Than gently to his chest, kissing him occasionally, and brushing the gorgeous, sweaty white-silver hair out of his eyes.

“That was… incredible,” Than managed, finally, “Thank you,”

“You’re welcome, angel,” Hermes tilted Than’s head up and kissed him softly, “Now, when you’ve got your breath back…” Hermes palmed his own obvious hardness through his trousers. “I was wondering how you might feel about… playing some more,”

“Um, yes,” Thanatos stuttered out, “please, yes,”

“I was wondering, if you’re interested – no pressure of course,” Hermes smirked, leaning down to suck briefly on Than’s earlobe, making his over sensitized flesh begin to rebound. _It’s been a long time since my godly recovery time has come in handy…_ Than thought wryly. “If you might want me to… _fuck_ you?” His words against the shell of Than’s ear had exactly their intended effect, making the grey god shiver and buck against Hermes’s leg, tucked between his own.

“I…” Than groaned, hardly able to believe his cock was already half-hard again. Hermes traced lazy shapes across his abdomen, enjoying how Than’s muscles spasmed under his touch.

“Hmm, angel?” Hermes teased, “If you wouldn’t like me to fuck you, you only have to say,” He traced his finger back up Than’s belly, flitting over to his tight nipple. One stroke of the tight, aching flesh, and Than was bucking off the bed.

“I w-would like that,” Than whispered, the last syllable tailing off into a moan as Hermes pinched and rolled his nipple, “B-but I want to taste you first,” He said, enjoying Hermes’s groan at the unexpected request.

“If that’s what my angel wants,” Hermes purred, “Who am I to deny him?”

Hermes kissed him, hot and wet and sloppy and needy, running his large hand through Than’s long, soft hair, and then stood up. He helped Than sit up, where he sat roughly eye-level with Hermes’s hipbones, and began to unbuckle his pants. Than licked his lips and looked up at him expectantly. His eager, chiselled features gazing up at Hermes like that, if it were possible, made him thicken impossibly more.

“Gods, I can’t wait to taste you,” Than said, experimentally, watching Hermes’s face for his reaction. The red god’s head tipped back at his filthy words, a gasp-moan escaping his lips. “I can’t wait to feel you on my tongue, and feel you inside me,” Than continued, emboldened.

Hermes was frantic now, desperately fumbling to get his cock free. Than smiled, that gorgeous, rare, genuine smile, and Hermes couldn’t free his thick member any faster. It was nice, Than mused, to see how badly the red god wanted him, to be able to drive him a little crazy for once.

Finally, Hermes was free of his pants. He kicked them to one side as if they’d personally offended him and then stood before Thanatos, totally bare.

Than licked his lips again, eyes fixed on the thick length of him, widening slightly. He knew Hermes must be packing something decent, given the tales of his many conquests, but even in his most debauched shower fantasies, Than had never got this delicious shape and shade and thickness quite right.

“Fates,” Than murmured, sliding from the bed onto his knees, like a mortal at worship.

“Please, Than,” Hermes groaned, “You don’t have to… with your mouth, just please touch me, please,” He begged softly.

Without warning or preamble, Than licked a long stripe up the underside of Hermes’s balls and then began to palm him as he sucked and licked gently at his ballsack.

“Oh, fuck, angel,” Hermes’s guttural groan spurred him on, licking and nuzzling at his balls. Sure it had been a long time since Than had done this, but he still remembered the basics. After he was certain he’d driven Than a little wild, he finally pressed his lips around his head, mirroring the tension and then release of entering someone’s body for the first time. His pursed lips opened gradually to the girth of him, and his tongue looped clumsily around the swollen head.

“Oh, fuck, Than, please,”

“By the way,” Than said, pumping the salive-soaked cock in his hand firmly, “I have never really had my hair pulled, but I have a feeling I’d like it if you did it,” He batted his eyelashes in a way that he hoped was coquettish, looking up at Hermes’s slack jawed face, before diving back in to lick and suck at the delicious red cock between his lips.

Hermes’s hand slid up Than’s silky locks and tightened his fist, earning a moan that vibrated sinfully around his cock. “Oh, fuck, Than,” Hermes groaned as Than’s large, delicate hands crept around his hips and he buried his fingernails in Hermes’s round, plump ass, urging him forward. He gathered Than’s hair up into a wild ponytail and gyrated his hips in time with the movements of his lover’s sinful mouth. “Fuck, Than, stop… stop,”

Than pulled back, an obscene string of saliva trailing from his mouth to Hermes’s cock. Hermes pulled the silver god up to his feet and kissed him urgently, tangling his hands in his hair and pressing his hot tongue deftly against Than’s lips. Than opened for him and their tongues tangled passionately, their bobbing cocks rubbing together as their bodies pressed closer.

“Can I fuck you, Than?” Hermes panted when they separated. He had frantic handfuls of Than’s hair wrapped around his palms, and Than’s hands were leaving delicious, light red scratches along his hips. “We don’t have to. That was incredible, Than, and I…” He bit back a groan as his erect cock, slippery with spit, rubbed against the other god’s, “But I would love to be inside you,”

“I want that too, please,” Than said in a dazedly polite whisper.

“On the bed, please, angel,” Hermes turned Than around with a playful shove and smacked his ass, making him squeak. For such an austere, grumpy, attempted-macho bastard, Than was undoubtedly a delicious little bottom and Hermes was itching to be inside him.

Hermes pulled the lube from the beside drawer, and when he turned around, Than was on his belly in front of him. He straddled his thighs, his hard cock bobbing lightly against his asscheeks, a sight that made Hermes’s balls tighten.

“Fates, look at you,” Hermes groaned, squirting a generous amount of lubricant into his hands and rubbing them together to warm it. “Splayed out on _my_ bed, for _me,_ ”

“You never struck me as the possessive type,” Than shoved Hermes’s pillow under his own head, huffing his delicious, woodsy scent as Hermes’s deft, thick fingers, began to tease the tight hole in his cleft.

“I don’t know,” Hermes teased, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “I can be pretty possessive, if I’m with the right partner,” He gently eased one finger inside, making Than buck and groan, “If the lover likes it,”

“I like it,” Than keened, pressing his ass back against the invading an retreating finger.

“Easy baby,” Hermes leaned forward again, thrusting his finger deeper inside Than and kissing down his spine. He thrusted in and out a few times, testing his angle, before Than bucked and cried out frantically, grinding his hips back against the upturned fingers. “There, huh? Okay, angel, there it is,” He patted Than’s ass fondly, giving it a brief, gentle squeeze, and then eased another finger inside. “You okay?” Hermes panted into his ear, his own arousal resting against Than’s ripe asscheek.

“Yes, yes,” Than groaned, “So good, can you-?” The question died on his lips as Hermes found his prostate again, rubbing firmly with both fingers until Than was sobbing with pleasure.

“You’re opening up so nicely for me, angel,” Hermes gently palmed his ass before scissoring his fingers, making Than mewl at the invasion. He repeated this action a few more times, peppering all of the back he could reach with hot, open-mouthed kisses, and then he dove back in deep, rubbing his prostate in a tight circle.

“Please!” Than almost screamed, muffled by the pillow.

“You’re not ready yet, my impatient angel,” Hermes let his teeth scrape lightly over Than’s shoulderblade, pressing his hips down lightly with one hand, to encourage pressure on Than’s throbbing cock, while the other buried a third finger in his ass, aiming directly for the prostate. Than shrieked in pleasure and invasion and pain, completely beside himself. “Easy, angel, are you okay?”

Than nodded against his pillow, tilting his hips back against the advancing hand. Once Than was happily taking four of his fingers, Hermes reckoned he was ready. His own leaking, scarlet cock had been begging for release for a while now, first in the confines of Than’s hot little mouth and then when it lay heavy against the smooth skin of his ass. Now, finally, he could bury himself inside of this lithe, gorgeous god. His cock twitched at the thought.

He carefully withdrew his fingers and eased Than over onto his back. He leaned forward, kissing him with urgent tenderness. “You did so well, angel,” He groaned, kissing the death god again, “So, so well. So _good,”_

Thanatos groaned and bucked his hips, kissing Hermes’s smirking mouth frantically.

“I had a hunch you might have a little praise kink going on,” Hermes grinned, “Explains why you never accept compliments at face value, or why you actively try to avoid them. You don’t want anyone having that power over you,” He pressed their wet lips together again, reaching into his nightstand for a condom, “But you’d better believe any compliment from _me_ is genuine, and my good boy is going to _hear it,”_

Thanatos whimpered, accepting another heated kiss and then lying back against those plush pillows that smelled of _him,_ watching his lover slide the condom down his length.

“I want you on your back, okay, this first time,” Hermes crawled back onto the bed, taking the pillow from the other side of the bed and gently wedging it underneath Than’s hips. Than’s stomach flipped at the implication of _this **first** time… _“I want to see your face, I want to make sure you’re okay and, you know, you’re hot,” Hermes smirked and shrugged, squirting a generous amount of lube onto his sheathed cock. “You ready?”

Than nodded with almost desperate eagerness, spreading his legs wide for the scarlet god. Hermes leaned forward, kissing his lover deeply as he worked his cock inside of him. Than groaned at the penetration, at the faint burn he felt as his lover sink into him, and the bolt of pleasure as the head of Hermes’s cock brushed that delicious spot inside.

“Fuck, Than,” Hermes panted, kissing the silver god hard and hooking his arm under Than’s knee, opening him wider, “Is this okay? Fates, you feel good,”

“Yes, yes, please just _move,”_ Than begged, bucking his hips.

Hermes took the hint, starting with slow, deep strokes that jolted through him with every brush of his prostate. “Fuck, Than,” Hermes groaned, snapping his hips into his lover slightly harder, “Oh, fuck angel you feel so good,”

Hermes’s sweaty torso pressed against Than’s cock from the outside, and his hard, swollen tip brushed his prostate from the inside, and now he was moving faster and harder, juddering Than’s ass with every stroke, and the death god was in paradise.

“Is…this okay?” Hermes asked, bucking into him desperately, building up a rough pace that thrilled Thanatos to the core, “I can slow down,”

“Don’t you dare,” Thanatos keened, “Don’t you dare!”

Hermes slid his hand into Than’s hair, the other pressing his leg up and open, and he pulled their foreheads together as he slammed into him, “Oh, fuck, Than,” Hermes groaned, his thrusts becoming rapid and desperate, “Please, I’m gonna…”

He released Than’s thigh, leaving five crecent moon grooves in the supple flesh, and gripped the other God’s throbbing member in his fist, determined to bring him off too.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Hermes groaned, matching the pumps of his hand to the thrusts of his hips as Tan clung to him, his deperate fingers gripping shoulder and the swell of his frantic, thrusting ass. “So good, so tight, so _obedient,_ made me feel so good, such a good boy, _”_

That, and the savage tug of Hermes’s hand, sent Than over the edge, his hips bucking as he spurted hot and desperate over the planes of his stomach. Hermes grinned a brutal, triumphant grin, releasing deep inside Than’s ass with an animalistic howl. He collapsed, panting, onto Than’s chest.

Than’s arms came up to hold his lover, dizzy with pleasure and release, coated in a thin sheen of sweat that made his silver skin metallic. He ran his fingers through his lover’s tangled hair, the bite of anxiety beginning to cut through the glow of his pleasure.

_I should go_ … he was about to say. Better to reject than be rejected. Better to leave than be kicked out.

“Do you wanna stay for dinner?” Hermes asked, gently extricating himself from his lover and tying off the condom. “I certainly worked up an appetite,” He winked, slinking off to toss the condom and then returning to bed, pulling Than back into his arms.

“Oh, I mean, I’d love to, but are you sure… I won’t make things awkward at work if you’d rather just be alone,”

“Oh, my gods,” Hermes rolled his eyes, “That’s how quick your post-orgasm rebound time on being neurotic is? Damn, I’m going to have to try harder next time,”

“Next time?” Thanatos grinned cautiously.

“Next time, I will fuck you so hard you won’t even remember your name, much less how to be neurotic,” Hermes grinned teasingly, fishing out a pizza delivery brochure from his bedside table. “Pick something,” The red god offered, nuzzling his hair.

“Your lube drawer is also your takeout drawer?” Than said with obvious disdain, taking the takeout menu between finger and thumb.

“Fates, do I have to put my cock back in your mouth just to shut you up?” He teased with a rougish grin.

“Maybe,” Than batted his eyelashes. “I just don’t think that should be a multi-purpose drawer,”

“Oh, my gods, it’s my pleasure drawer, okay?” Hermes chuckled into the death god’s hair as they perused the menu. “Pizza gives me pleasure, and annoying grey gods who give me mindblowing orgasms also fall into that category,”

“Should I get in the drawer then?” Than teased, wondering where this newfound joviality sprang from. He felt easier, liberated, like his muscles had relaxed for the first time in ages.

“Choose, gods damn you,” Hermes laughed, cuddling him closer.

“I think I’ve chosen,”


End file.
